Una sonrisa puede aliviar el dolor
by Alexa-knight-darkness
Summary: (HiromixMing ming)(Leve lemon)Odio que este amor este oculto tras una muralla de mentiras, pero la verdad al mundo puede significar la ruina...


Alexa: buu o.oU...holas de news...ahora vengo con una especie de...invento raro xDU...es un HiromixMing ming...(Kiyone me metio la idea xDU)

Miyagi: espero no les guste y manden a matar de una vez por todas a esta ��

Alexa:;.; k kruel eres Miyagi...weno...la cosa es k...Hiromi y la ming esa...estan juntas :P p k se aman las wuilaz xDU...pero temen a k si le dicen al mundo su verdad...la carrera de la ming se venga abajo...k espero asi sea..xDU...a todo esto..todo es desde el punto de vista de la wuila mayor...osease...Hiromi...x3 waa...mejor lean...kreo k kedo aburrido o.oU pero es k no duermo hasta sacarme la idea de la cabeza T.T...

Miyagi: Ejem...si bueno...u.u...Beyblade no le pertence a esta mensa... ni jamas de los jamaces tendra propiedad de los derechos de la serie, dichos derechos le pertenecen a Aoki Takao

Alexa: que esta hecho un mango nÇn (chorreando baba)

Miyagi: si lo k sea...el chiste es k la serie es de la propiedad de Aoki...asi k si ya no hay mas interrupciones...empezemos kon esta bakada

Alexa: wui! nOn

* * *

**TITULO:** UNA SONRISA PUEDE ALIVIAR EL DOLOR

**TIPO DE FIC:** YURI CON UN LEVE LEMON :P

**PAREJAS:** HIROMIxMING MING

**DEDICATORIA:** KIYONE HIMURA (es k ella me metio en la cabeza la pareja esta xDU...asi k a ella le rindo honor) Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTE xDU...

* * *

_"Doce de la noche...no puedo dormir...abro mis ojos para darme cuenta de que tu estas ahi, dormida, a un lado de mi...me da algo de pena verte, ver tus labios dibujando una sonrisa, es algo leve para tu habitual mueca de felicidad, pero aun asi, es muy linda la forma en la que duermes, tu cabello azulado celeste cubre casi por completo tu rostro, sin dejarme observar tus hermosos ojos, los cuales estan cerrados..._

_Hace dias descubrimos lo que sentiamos la una por la otra, es a lo que se le llama 'amor'...que rara palabra no, cuanto sentimiento guarda dentro de ella..._

_Me muevo quedamente para no despertarte, en este momento es lo que menos quiero, ahora estoy sentada en el borde de la cama, te dedico una mirada y me levanto, camino hasta la ventana de la habitacion, esta apunta hacia la salida del hotel, pero no me importa mucho, ahora solo observo la inmensa esfera plateada, esta preciosa esta noche, irradiando sus destellos..._

_Oigo unos movimientos en la cama, los que hacen que mi corazon se agite, miro hacia atras y distingo tus ojos de entre las sombras, estas entre dormida y despierta, pero eso no implica que sigas tan bella como siempre, me miras con asombro, puedo ver tu carita confundida, tal vez en este momento te estes preguntando que rayos hago despierta a mitad de la noche...pero no dices nada, asomas una pequeña sonrisa, ahora te reintegras en la cama para poder sentarte, quitas con delicadeza los mechones que cubrian tu cara hace unos momentos y frotas tus ojos para poder despertar mejor..._

_Vuelves a sonreir, no puedo evitar hacerlo yo tambien, camino hacia la cama de nuevo, me recuesto sobre esta y tu pones tu rostro cerca de mi pecho...cerca de mi corazon, puedes oirlo latir, lo hace por ti..._

_Mi mano acaricia con ternura tu cabeza, tu solo me observas, y te ries al sentir como mis dedos se enredan con tus cabellos, te parece muy divertido pequeña, creo que si, de nuevo lo haces...me encanta verte asi..._

_Te deseo en este momento...asi que comienzo a acariciar tu espalda por arriba de tu pijama...ahora mis manos se dan a la tarea de quitarte la ropa, de verte desnuda como esa primera vez...tu te levantas un poco para poder realizar mi accion, la pequeña pijama ahora esta en el suelo, donde a mi parecer, se ve mejor, ahora te tengo como queria, me enloquece tu piel bronceada sobre mi..._

_Comenzamos nuestro acto de amor, es lo mas hermoso que jamas se pudo imaginar, comienzas a gritar como una loca cuando sientes mis manos tocar tu debilidad, nos gusta tanto a ti como a mi, ya que por un lado, nuestra forma de amar y sentir es casi identica, pero a la vez tan diferente...te beso de la forma mas embriagante, y me acomodo arriba de ti para llevarte al placer, bajo lentamente, lamiendo a mi paso cada parte tuya, tus manos estan sosteniendo fuertemente la sabana, la torturas al sentir mi lengua humedeciendo tu intimidad, retuerces tu sonrisa y arqueas tu espalda cada vez mas...subo tus piernas a mis hombros, mientras saboreo aquel nectar dulce que sale de ti, ya puedes sentir el placer, por que me pides mas, y tu respiracion se descontrola haciendote gemir de una forma exitante a mis oidos..._

_Has llegado a tu limite, y yo dejo de lamerte para despues solo besarte tiernamente en los labios, dandote a probar de tu propia esencia, la cual aun sigue esparcida levemente en mi boca..._

_Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, tu me abrazas mientras tratas de normalizar la respiracion agitada, nuestros cuerpos aun desnudos, buscan una forma de intercambiar el calor, juntandose entre ambos..._

_Ahora solo pienso en ti...en mi...en esta relacion...cuanto tiempo podremos ocultarsela al mundo?...cuanto tiempo los podremos engañar?..._

_Notas mi preocupacion, ya que vi que ahora no sonries, ahora tienes un semblante triste, no me gusta que estes asi, por que lloras?...no lo hagas por favor, me destroza el alma el verte en ese ambito..._

_Undes tu rostro en mi cuello y siento la humedad de tus lagrimas deslizandose por este, mientras oigo tus leves gemidos...sin querer yo comienzo a hacer lo mismo... se que esta relacion corre muchos riesgos...tu carrera estaria destrozada si se llegasen a enterar, no quiero que ocurra eso...y creo que tu tampoco...el cantar es tu mayor don...Rayos! por que el mundo es asi?..._

Ya no llores pequeña...-_te digo para que te calmes...pero parece que no funciono, llevo mi mano hasta tu rostro, lo levanto un poco para poder verte, esbozo una sonrisa, quizas te alegre a ti tambien..._

_Parece que funciona...ya que me correspondes el gesto de felicidad, tu rostro se acerca a pocos centimetros del mio, y sellamos nuestro mutuo dolor en un tierno beso, te amo tanto...no quiero que nadien nos separe...ahora es cuando mas debemos estar juntas..._

_A mi mente llega un vano recuerdo...bueno...los celos que sentia de ti...de la forma en la que actuabas...llegue a odiarte por eso...pero no es precisamente 'odio' eso que senti...estaba muy confundida por las rivalidades entre equipos, y sin darme cuenta...comenze a sentir cariño hacia tu persona...no a ese alter egocentrismo tuyo...sino a la dulce niña...una pequeña que se sentia abandonada por mas personas que le rodeaban...eso me dijiste aquel dia, mientras me abrazabas y llorabas como lo hacias hace un rato..._

_Ademas de eso, me confesaste con mucho temor, que sentias algo mas que amistad hacia mi...desde ese momento, mi vida tomo un giro de 360º..._

_Y aqui estamos ahora, miranos...escondidas entre una falsa amistad... usando mascaras que ocultan nuestro verdaderos sentimientos...creeme que no era esto lo que tenia en mente, pero...asi es la vida, y la sociedad es demasiado cruel cuando se trata de este tipo de relaciones..._

Hiromi...-_me hablas mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos...pero te doy mas importancia a ti..._

Dime...que pasa?-_te pregunto buscando una respuesta..._

Algun dia podremos ser libres?- _respondes mi pregunta con otra, no se que contestarte, la libertad consiste en sentirse libre uno mismo...pero ambas nos sentimos esclavizadas..._

...-_Permanezco en silencio hasta encontrar una respuesta que nos deje satisfechas a ambas, pero no la hallo aun...asi que solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar...creo que comprendiste mi mensaje...ya que no preguntas de nuevo...creo que ya estas dormida, puedo sentir esa respiracion tuya de cuando lo haces...miro hacia el reloj...ya va a dar la una de la madrugada...mis parpados se hacen mas pesados...y mi mente se torna negra como la vida misma...el sueño me ha vencido..."

* * *

_

Esto no puede ser-_...arrugo la hoja del periodico que estaba leyendo...diablos! esto es tan injusto...tiro aquel papel, solo se alcanza a ver una foto en la que aparezco yo y mi koi dandonos una beso en los labios, una foto a la que tal vez a Ming le cueste la carrera...por que?...que acaso el mundo esta enfermo de esta forma de amar?..._

_Ming ming solo esta sentada en aquella mesita...con una cabeza cabizbaja y sus largos mechones cubriendo sus ojos llorosos...me siento a su lado...y paso mi mano por sus hombros...dandole a entender que no esta sola, y que mi apoyo es incondicional, parece reaccionar...por que me ha sonreido inocentemente, y limpia el rastro de lagrimas que ha dejado escapar...me da un beso y me dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas...se ve tan hermosa asi...que yo solo puedo sonrojarme y sonreir de igual manera..._

Juntas saldremos adelante-_ me dices mientras chocas suavemente nuestras narices de un modo infantil...creo que tienes razon, nuestra felicidad es primero que la opinion de la demas gente, juntas...no habra nada que nos detenga...mostremosle al mundo nuestra libertad y asi mismo...nuestra forma de amar..."

* * *

_

_OWARI

* * *

_

Alexa: sigo sin entender k rayos estoy metiendome para escribir estas tarugadas...o.oU

Miyagi: ��...seguramente es por la 'coca'

Alexa: T,T...nu...a la coca ni la metas en la discucion

Miyagi: ù.uU estas loka...es solo eso

Alexa: (tomandose un vaso de coca cola) :9 wui! rika cokita...#o#

Miyagi: me despido...adios...(jala a Alexa)

Alexa: cuidense :3...wui...y si kieren dejen su bendita opinion xDU...


End file.
